¿Amor?
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Ella lo amaba, lo amaba pero mal. Obsesión habían dicho y Anna debe acabarla, su hermana no puede estar enamorada del hombre que trato de matarlas. Drable


**¿Amor?**

**Resumen:** Ella lo amaba, lo amaba pero mal. Obsesión habían dicho y Anna debe acabarla, su hermana no puede estar enamorada del hombre que trato de matarlas. Drable

**Advertencia: **No se si se llame Dark! Elsa, pero, no es oscura si no que... Es de alguna forma bastante extraña. No se si realmente es Helsa... pero de alguna forma si.

.

_-Te amo- murmuro con dulzura acariciando levemente los cabellos pelirrojos del príncipe._

_-Yo también- y una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de la reina._

El tiempo había pasado, Elsa no lo entendía pero pensaba demasiado en el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, él la había tratado de matarla, a ella y a su hermana, las engaño, jugó con Anna, varias eran sus razones para odiarlo.

_-Aveces me cuesta manejar el reino sola- susurro sentada a su lado, los ojos verdes de su acompañante estaban cerrados, estaba durmiendo. La rubia sonrió y acaricio su mejilla con cariño sin despertarlo._

Anna sabía que no podía dejar esto así, no podía permitir que su hermana entrara en ese estado.

_Obsesión _habían dicho los médicos _Deshacerte del objeto que causa obsesión,_ habían dicho que esa era la solución.

_-Estarás todo el tiempo a mi lado, veras que nadie podrá separarnos- susurro la rubia tomando su mano y sonriendo, sus ojos brillando bajo la luna. Beso con dulzura la frente del que alguna vez fue su enemigo y sonrió al notar que no había logrado despertarlo, como una niña que había hecho una travesura se escabulle afuera de la habitación._

-¡Elsa! ¡Eso es imposible!- grito furiosa la pelirroja, la rubia la mira enojada y furiosa.

-¡Yo le amo!

-¡Estas loca!- dijo teniendo sus manos, los ojos azules la miran con una sombra de furia y luego la rubia se da vuelta para adentrarse a la habitación donde Hans se encuentra.

-Elsa...- susurro la princesa sintiendo una gran angustia. No, esto no podía estar pasando, su hermana no podía estar enamorada de él, no podía, estaba simplemente mal.

_-Te he perdonado, todo lo que hiciste fue perdonado- la reina sonríe al ver que el pelirrojo también lo hace, Elsa piensa que nadie la entiende, pero lo quiere y nada podrá separarlos._

-¡Esto se tiene que terminar!- grita Anna, Elsa se da vuelta a mirarla y se para.

-Si te molesta puedes irte- dijo seriamente.

-¡Elsa! ¡Lo que haces es una locura, estas perdiendo la cabeza!- grito preocupada la pelirroja, Elsa se acerca y tapándole la boca con delicadeza la obliga a seguirla hacia afuera.

-Lo vas a despertar, aun es muy temprano, dejalo descansar- susurro con dulzura, Elsa no entiende porque las lagrimas se deslizan por el rostro de su hermana.

_-Quiero que lo traigan- murmuro de pronto la rubia, el general abre los ojos impresionado._

_-¿Que?- susurra._

_-Las Islas del Sur me pidieron que decida, se lo traerá aquí, a Arendelle- dijo ella mirando por la ventana. El general asiente pero supone que no lo entenderá, tal vez es algo meramente diplomático._

-Elsa... esto esta llegando demasiado lejos- murmuro angustiada, la rubia sonríe dulcemente.

-Yo lo amo, es lo único que debería importar- sonrió antes de irse por los pasillos. _Lo se, lo se _piensa Anna angustiada _Lo amas, pero lo amas mal ¡Esto es una locura!_ Lo piensa pero no lo dice

-_Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida...- murmura la rubia mientras ambos conversan una tarde, el pelirrojo esta recostado sobre la cama y la reina esta sentada en una silla cercana. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del príncipe y ella no necesita más palabras._

-¡NO! ¡Anna!- grito angustiada Elsa al ver como su hermana la mira con determinación teniendo un fósforo encendido en su mano apunto de tirarlo a la cama que anteriormente había llenado de paja, pero Hans esta acostado ahí, esta dormido y no parece saber el peligro.

-Elsa... lo hago por ti- lo más sorprendente es que solo los ojos azules de la reina muestran locura.

-¡Lo vas a despertar! ¡Lo vas a dañar!- grito la reina bloqueándose por un momento, por primera vez el hielo no le obedecía, la habitación no tenía rastro de hielo y eso sorprendió un poco a Elsa.

-¡No despertara!- grito la pelirroja.

-¡Si lo hará!- grito Elsa mientras las lagrimas se deslizan por su mejilla.

-¡No! ¡Elsa, abre los ojos! Él esta muerto- susurro Anna la terrible verdad que la reina había estado negando todo este tiempo, Elsa negó con la cabeza.

-¡No es cierto!- grito, el hielo no sale de sus palmas.

_Pero lo era, hacía dos meses el Almirante Hans de las Islas del Sur había muerto envenenado, las Islas del Sur le preguntó a la reina de Arendelle a donde deberían sepultarlo puesto a que sus padres no lo reconocían ya. Elsa había dicho que lo trajeran a Arendelle, el cuerpo que estaba en sus mejores condiciones fue dejado en una habitación, el hielo de su alrededor evitaría cualquier descomposición. Hielo que Anna había derretido hacía menos de una hora._

Elsa se había enamorado de alguien que no estaba vivo, la reina había entrado en una locura. Hablaba con el cuerpo sin vida, le decía que lo quería y solo en su mente tenía contestación.

Mientras el cerillo cae hacia la paja Elsa siente una fuerte compresión en el pecho y la realidad la golpeo con fuerza por segunda vez. Con el fuego se fue consumiendo el cuerpo y sin saberlo, su propia vida.

.

**Esto ha sido terrible, lo se... pero se me ocurrió y no pude quitármelo de la cabeza, lo siento. Fue un Helsa muy extraño... y si, Elsa se había enamorado de él luego de su muerte (?)**

**Bueno... je je**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
